


Black Mirror

by taichara



Category: Gundam 00 & Anno Domini Gundam, Gundam 00F
Genre: five-sentence fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-29
Updated: 2016-11-29
Packaged: 2018-09-03 01:42:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 90
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8691586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taichara/pseuds/taichara
Summary: Hixar, spurred to act.





	

**Author's Note:**

> _prompt:_ "cloning"

Freezing fire poured through Hixar's veins as a voice -- laughing, cheerful, disconnected from reality -- burbled with promised violence into Sadalsuud's cockpit and drowned out everything.

_His_ voice; an echo of a life he'd given up, been driven away from.

And that was nothing, _nothing_ , in comparison to the flat and uninflected low murmur of acquiescence that he heard echoing over the line in that black mockery of Rasiel.

A dead-voiced puppet, a _copy_ , of _Grave himself_ manned that black-armoured Sefer.

_I'm not going to let you mock him, damn you!!_


End file.
